Oh
by Uber Kewl
Summary: Its hard to kill a ghost/human hybrid. The Winchesters don't know that though. Rating: Idk the rating system so 'T' for mild swearing? Complete.


**My first Superphantom story! Yayyy! \ O /**

** DISCLAIMER: no character in this is mine, no matter how hard I believe.**

**Feel free to continue the story (if thats what you're into) if you get inspiration fartation.**

* * *

><p>Danny's breathing was ragged as he slumped, tired and defeated, in the chair he was strapped to. The saltwater-soaked ropes tying him down burned whenever he struggled (<em>"Salt?" The halfa had asked the hunters as they sprinkled down the condiment around him in a circle.)<em>

The hunters- Sam and Dean, was it?- had cut him with an iron blade and a weird knife with symbols on it. They had even tried reciting a latin incantation to try to 'exorcise' him. These guys were on 10 drugs of crazy, but obviously they knew how to hurt him.

The shorter one leaned down towards Danny. "What are you? A mutant ghost freak?" He snarled.

Danny laughed coldly. No way in hell was he gonna tell these douches what he was after they _kidnapped _him! He was just minding his own business, flying around, when they shot him with god knows what, then brought him here, in this shady warehouse, where they proceeded to run 'tests' on him which involved knives. A lotta knives. "Do I look like Caspar to you?" He sneered.

Dean's eyes hardened. He turned to his partner in crime and said, "He's ghost so far, right?"

The shaggy-haired moose raised his eyebrows. "Uh, yeah. So far."

"So... Salt and burn?" A sly smile spread across Dean's lips.

Danny blinked, suddenly wide awake. Salt and burn? That didn't sound fun.

"But Dean, we don't know anything about the kid. We don't-"

"Not a kid, Sammy. Not human, not kid."

Sam frowned but continued, "We don't know where its bones are, what its name is, or if salt and burn will even work."

Dean shrugged. "The thing is solid. It has to have bones on him, doesn't he? Otherwise he'd just be a goopy mess."

"I, ah, don't think human anatomy applies in our line of work," Sam replied slowly. "Are you saying we should just _torch_ the k- thing?" The younger brother asked after a pause.

_Now _Danny was freaking out a little. Are they implying that they were gonna set him on fire? "Quite rude to discuss your plans of extermination in front of the victim," He stated, hoping the hunters didn't hear the quiver in his voice.

Both men completely ignored Danny. There was silence in the empty room for a few moments until Dean broke it with, "You grab the gas. I'll keep an eye on Spooks."

Oh god. They were serious. Freakin' _gasoline._

Sam nodded hesitantly then jogged out the door.

While waiting for the tall dude, Danny descreetly twisted his hands in an attempt to somehow cut or loosen the rope. Yeah, it stung, but probably not as much as being burned alive would.

Meanwhile, Dean was calmly wiping the ectoplasm/blood mixture off his knives.

"Got it," Sam called a few minutes later, strutting in with a whole red jug of gas.

Ah, shit. He'd better think of something fast.

The goliath handed the jug to Mr. Grumpy with a sympathetic look shot at Danny.

Dean didn't hesitate. He unscrewed the lid and poured the whole thing on the teen.

Ok, so NOW Danny was full out freaking. He rocked his body back and forth his eyes wildly darting around to find nearby weapons or something, _anything, _to help him._  
><em>

The older hunter smirked at the halfa. "That won't help."

"Wait wait wait! Can't we talk this out or something?!" Danny whimpered frantically.

Dean shrugged. "When Sam has a successful relationship," he huffed sarcastically as he struck a match against the side of the box, kindling a flame. Then he tossed the match casually on the white-haired boy.

Danny opened his mouth to scream, but the pain was too much. It took so much energy out of him... Then everything started fading to black.

"Is that supposed to happen?" One of the men said right before Danny's vision and senses were completely clouded.

And, for the first time, his mind was quiet. No creative comebacks, no strategic battle plans, no fantasies of how his life would be without powers, no haunted memories of Dan... just quiet. For Danny, it was the closest to peaceful he'd felt in a long time.

-| (+) _ (+) |-

Some time later, the teen groggily opened his eyes.

_Fuck. _He thought as he realized he was gazing straight up at the ceiling of the swirly green Ghost Zone.

Danny immediately sat up and glanced at his surroundings. He was on a floating rock platform. A few doors in the distance, but nothing more. He was in the middle of no where.

"How did I get here?" The confused boy murmured to himself. There was the _very _small chance that a ghost had rescued him and brought him here. For all he knows the entire ghost species (discluding the Far Frozen and Clockwork) thinks he's MIA.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. But he felt nothing there. _I'm losing it. _

And he tried again to comb through his hair. And got the same result. Puzzled now, he grabbed above his scalp, where his snowy locks should be, but got just air. Or whatever the Ghost Zone is made of.

He stumbled over to a pool of ectoplasm on the ground nearby and stared at himself in shock.

He felt as if a stone had dropped in his stomach. Because staring back at Danny was _not _him. It couldn't be.

He had unfortunately familiar white flames replacing his muddled hair, and dark circles were clearly visible under his eyes.

The teen froze, locking gazes with his reflection. Horrible recent memories thrashed in his brain. The two hunters setting him alight with a smug glint in their eyes was the worst. A chorus of nasty insults and words rang in the background. Until one word popped out like a red flag.

_Revenge. _

"Revenge," He purred. It sounded so sweet on his tongue.

Everything else was drowned out by that one word. The word that pumped adrenaline and sudden confidence into his veins.

And he wanted it. So. Damn. Bad.

Danny _craved _it.

So it didn't take him long to come to a decision. Find the Winchesters and make them pay.

A wicked smile curved at his lips as he glanced at his reflection once more before hurtling off into the Ghost Zone without a single thought on his mind except the death of the hunters.

It didn't even bother him that his eyes were morphing into a terrible shade of crimson red.

* * *

><p><em><strong>You are a brick tied to me thats dragging me down<strong>_

_**Strike a match and I'll burn you to the ground!**_

**Sorry. Inappropriate song usage.**

**Ah inspiration from a DP fanfic where Maddie shoots Phantom and Danny dies and becomes full out ghost. Crazy.**


End file.
